Frienemies
by DarkFaeIvoryWolf
Summary: When Sam and Dean stumble upon separate hunts in the same corner of Washington, they go head to head with some of the most powerful being they have ever faced … but are they really evil?
1. Chapter 1

Hello my lovelies!!! My name is Fae. I'm the current editor of KayValo87, briliant author of multiple Supernatural fanfics and an odd Harry Potter story somewhere in the mix. That being said, this story is on the back burner (unless we get RAVING reviews that is), fair warning. ENJOY!

________________________________________________________________________________________________

". . . is the last time we take a case involving damn love potions."

Sam shifted in his seat and used the scenery out side the passenger window to hide his chuckling.

"You think we lost them?"

"Who?"

"Oh, I don't know Sammy, maybe the 35 screaming, demonic woman on a mission to destroy Dean Winchester."

Sam chortled, "Ah, your harem! They were hardly demons Dean"

"Laugh it up bitch, I was almost destroyed by a group of crazies"

"They weren't trying to destroy you," muffled laughter "they were trying to get down with your funky self."

Dean slowly turned his head at Sam, glare becoming more hostile the further his head turned.

"Uh, Dean?" Sam pointed towards the road in a urgent way.

"Dean, we are going eighty. . .seven miles an hour. . ."

The glaring intensified.

"Okay. Okay!" Sam threw his hands up in an apologetic gesture.

Dean turned his head back to the road, simultaneously swerving his Impala from the opposite side of the road he inadvertently drifted into.

"We better have lost them . . ."

"Dude; Boring, Oregon was over 300 miles ago!"

"They were RUNNING after us for five, you never know what those psychopaths are capable of. . ."

Sam rolled his eyes and glanced at the map he had resting in his lap, "this says here that there is a town coming up in about five miles, I'll buy you pie"

". . . .You don't get any."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dean's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Click-clack, click . . . clack, click . . .clack, click-clack

"Dude will you stop that!"

Dean leaned left. Click.

"Dean!"

"What?"

"Stop rocking your chair back and forth."

"But it's wobb . . ." Dean's words were cut short from a very sharp elbow jabbing into his side.

Breathing deeply in preparation for giving Sam the biggest bitch slapping of his life, he froze.

"Luck shines on you today grasshopper"

"What?"

Subtle as a mouse Dean pointed to the people across the room, "Sammy, I think America's Next Top Model is in town"

"Then how you explain the guys?"

"Your checking out the guys? That's sad dude."

". . .And they are way out of your league."

Dean shrugged, "no one ever died trying . . ."

"One is . . ."

". . . Amazingly hot . . ."

". . .Married"

"I know! The ring on her finger is huge." Dean forced his head away from the America's Next Top Model side of the room to look at Sam, excitement in his eyes " Dude! How much you think we can fence for that ring?"

"Dean. No."

" I'm just making conversation Sammy."

Dean heard a sigh and at the corner of his eye saw Sam's menu raise, he on the other hand was transfixed.

"Dude, look at the guy outside." Dean continued to stare at the girl across the room, visions of skin and money running through his head.

"Your checking out more guys Sammy?"

"No, I mean his clothes."

"You want his clothes?"

Sam sighed and got up, "I'll be right back."

"Your going to go steal some dudes clothes?"

". . .Don't touch that girls ring."

"What about the rest of her?"

Sam grabbed his head and forced it in his direction, forcing eye contact. "Do. Not. Touch."

Sam let go of his head and walked towards the door, raising his arm above his shoulder in a good-bye gesture "I'll be right back."

". . .but you didn't buy me pie!!"

Looking back at the corner, Dean studied each of the girls in detail. The one with the ring had long dark hair and golden eyes. Gracefully she twirled her fork as she spoke to the bronze haired man next to her. Must be the husband, Dean thought, noticing the way his arm draped over her shoulders.

_I could take him._

A smirk crossed Bronzy's face and his own golden eyes briefly caught Dean's. Ignoring it, Dean focused on the second girl. She was smaller then the first with short, spiky, black hair. She also had golden eyes and fluid movements as she pushed around the salad on her plate.

_I wonder if they are legal._

Skipping over the blond man next to her, Dean's eye cut across to the third girl, a classic golden haired, golden eyed, beauty. She rested her ivory chin in one delicate hand, seeming bored with her untouched meal.

_Why aren't they eating? They're not thine enough to be anorexic._

Bronzy sat up a little straighter in his chair, the movement seemingly catching the attention of the whole table. A second later they were all back to normal.

_That was weird._

He briefly took note of the two other men. The blond one seemed very uncomfortable and focused his golden eyes on the glass on water in his hands. The other was a big guy with short, dark hair and a wide grin. His golden eyes where ... wait ...

_They all have golden eyes._..

He looked again at each of the people again.

_And they all have the same skin tone._..

He noticed Bronzy looking at him again.

_And he is glaring at me._

As soon as he thought it, Bronzy turned away and began to study his spoon.

_Huh. I wonder if hey are not human._

Bronzy jerked in his seat and looked back at Dean.

_What is his problem? Wait, is he reading my mind?_

Again, Bronzy quickly looked away. Dean decided to test his theory.

_Your armadillo wears ballet slippers!_

Bronzy gave him a strange look. The rest of the table carried on like nothing happened.

_Yup, he's reading my mind. _

Bronzy looked nervously back at his spoon when he was suddenly hit with a fry from across the table. The big guy said something and then the whole table looked toward Dean.

_What the crap! Bronzy didn't even say anything!_

A second later. All six were on their feet and heading for the door. As they passed Bronzy leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"I would listen to your friend and stay away from my wife."

Dean gave him one of his classic smirks.

_Don't you mean mate?_

Bronzy glared back and was gone an instant later. Dean whipped out his cell phone to call Sam. There was something going on here and he was going to need help to figure it out.

_Forks, WA is weird._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_What could have shredded tennis shoes like that?_

The thought echoed in Sam's head as he trailed the pick up farther and farther from town. He felt bad about ditching Dean like that, but there was something about these boys that didn't feel right. Not only were they all freakishly huge, but their clothes looked like they had been ripped apart. There was a long list of things strong enough from demons to werewolves, but the fact the boys were still wearing the clothes ... not many were that careless.

Just as he passed the sign, announcing his entrance into La Push, his cell phone rang. Checking the caller ID, he grimaced.

_Crap. Dean's gonna be pissed._

"Hello?"

"Hey where are you?"

"Um ... La Push."

"La what?"

"It's an Indian reservation.

"What the crap are you doing there?"

"Well I followed the one teenager ..."

"The one that had the clothes you wanted?"

"He got into a truck with a couple other boys. Dean, their clothes looked like they had been ripped apart."

"Dude, why do you want torn up clothes?"

"They weren't torn up, they were ripped apart. Something really strong had to have done it."

"Like demonic possession strong?"

"Maybe ... or werewolf strong ... or vampire strong. It could be anything."

"So why the h$%^ are you going out there alone?"

"Because you were too busy watching America's Next Top Model."

"Yeah well ... I don't think they're human either."

"Dean you didn't ... try anything did you?"

"What?"

" ... if they aren't human and you make them mad ..."

His brother didn't answer.

"Dean?"

The silence on the other end was almost enough to make Sam turn his car around.

"Dean, what did you do?"

"Did I ... uh ... mention one of them is a psychic?"

"Which one?"

"The ... um ... husband."

"Dean!"

"How was I supposed to know Miss Hottie was married to Professor X!"

"Can any of the others do anything?"

"Yeah, because I totally walked up to them and asked them what their superpowers were."

Sam noticed the truck had stopped and the three teens were going into a house. He drove a block passed them and parked.

"Stealing cars Sam? In a Hick Town, Washington? That isn't very incognito of you."

"Bite me."

Sam watched the review mirror, and finally saw the groups of teenagers again right when they were entering the woods.

"I got to go."

"Need back up?"

"No, I think I'll be okay."

"Alright. Be careful Sammy."

"Dean, are you initiating a chick-flick moment?"

"B*&^%."

"Jerk."

Sam smiled as he hung up the phone. He checked his gun, and quietly followed the boys deep into the trees.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!

Review! I give you more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**Son of a b$&%*****"**

**Dean grumbled, pulling himself out of the pile of trash. As he got to his feet, he nearly toppled over again. Something was holding his feet tightly.**

"**What the-****"**

**He looked down and gave his replacement shoes an annoyed glare.**

_**Cute Bronzy **__**… **__**reeeeal cute.**_

**Slumping back down on the ground, Dean had just started to unlace his new shoes when his phone started to go off. Giving the caller id a quick glance, he answered.**

"**Yeah, Bobby?****"**

**"Dean, what's going on?"**

**Dean pulled off the first ballet slipper and tossed as far down the ally as he could.**

"**Been better. Listen do you know of any creatures that are pale with golden eyes and could give Road Runner whiplash?****"**

"**What? I thought you two where looking into a coven in Oregon.****"**

"**Don't remind me.****" ****Dean groaned.**

**"Dean ... what's going on?"**

"**We finished in Oregon, now we are facing some kind of pale skinned freak with a twisted sense of humor.****"**

"**Humor?****"**

"**Yeah,****" ****Dean held up the second slipper by it's long, pink, laces, ****"****they're real comedians.****"**

**He threw the atrocity down the ally to join it's twin and turned his attention back on Bobby.**

"**You ever heard of something like that?****"**

"**The only thing I could think of is a trickster.****"**

"**Nah,****" ****Dean absentmindedly shook his head, ****"****tricksters fly solo, there are, at least, six of these guys.****"**

"**Need back up?****"**

"**I got Sam.****"**

**Wherever the h&%* he is.**

**"....Sorta"**

"**What? Listen, if you need me you know where to find me.****"**

**Dean pushed himself to his feet and headed out of the ally.**

"**Thanks Bob- son of a B%&^$!****"**

**He hadn't gone two steps when a blur had knocked him back into the trash, causing him to drop his phone.**

"**Dean!****" ****Bobby's worried voice called from a pile of newspapers, ****"****Dean, you there?****"**

**Snatching up his cell he glared at the slippers that had found there way back on his feet.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine.****" ****He growled.**

**Realizing he wasn't getting out of there with his dignity intact, Dean carefully moved out of the ally, the uncomfortable shoes pinching his feet with every step.**

"**I'll find out everything I can about those creatures,****" ****Bobby offered, ****"****let you know what you are up against.**

"**Thanks ****… ****but just tell me how to kill them.****"**

"**Where are you, anyway?****"**

"**Hicksville, USA, by the looks of it.****"**

"**What?****"**

"**Some small town in Washington ****… ****Spoons ****… ****something like that.****"**

**"What?"**

**"Sporks?"**

"**You mean Forks?****"**

"**Yeah, that's it.****"**

"**Well, just be careful. I year or two ago there were some weird things happening in that area.****"**

**Frowning, Dean continued his slow trek down the street.**

"**Like what?****"**

"**Nothing concrete, but a few people claimed they saw giant wolves in the woods nearby. Nothing actually in the town.****"**

"**We'll keep an eye out.****"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sam pushed his body to run faster through the trees. He could feel the blood lost weakening his body, but adrenaline was on his side ****… ****and the wolf right behind him. It had shocked him at first when the teenager shed his human form, becoming the giant wolf that was now chasing him, but it was even more surprising that three bullets hadn't done more then slow the thing down. Not that he wasn't grateful, he would be mincemeat if him.**

**When he could run no more, Sam collapsed into the brush, his breathing shallow and labored. He pulled his hand up to his chest, feeling the gouges that ran from his shoulder to his abdomen. Forcing himself to use his last bit of strength, Sam managed to get his shoulders braced against a tree. Looking down at the tattered shirt that hung limply from his body, Sam saw he didn't have enough left for even a make shift bandage. As darkness claimed him, he tried to pull his phone out of his pocket. No way Dean would reach him in time, but at least he could tell him goodbye ****… **

**The pain of his wounds being pressed against something hard, brought Sam into a world of movement, he was moving, moving so fast that the trees were a blur. The wind whipped against his cloths bringing his pain into agony. No longer able to stand the agony his world slipped into blackness once more.**

**He was aware of were voices, soft and distant, but still there. The smells and sounds put him in the mindset of a hospital ****… ****but he couldn't be ****… **

"**Can you help him, Carlisle?****"**

"**I can try ****… ****we must hurry.****"**

"**He is so young ****…"**

"**Go get the others, Esme, I will need Bella's help.****"**

"**So ****… ****you are not going to ****…****?****"**

"**Only if I have to ****… ****there is still a chance ****…"**

**Sam sensed the man hovering at his side. He tried to open his eyes, but was too weak. Instead he could only lay there, feeling the strange hands moved over his chest, wishing Dean was nearby, until he slipped back into the void of unconsciousness.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Dean's POV~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dean slipped into the store, easily picking out the the beauties, who were admiring some purses, while the guy stood nearby. The largest of the group's grin widened when he saw Dean, his eyes dropping to look down at the slippers that had replaced Dean's boots.**

_**Laugh it up, b%&^$. You won't be grinning when I burn your huge-o a%$.**_

**Bronzy sent him a dark glare and Dean moved to the back of the store where he could watch the group without being to obvious about it.**

**Under the pretense of looking at leather crafts, Dean watch the graceful movements of the three girls, briefly wondering if they had inspired the lore of the goddess Aphrodite. The three whispered and laughed with each other, the three body guards standing a sentries nearby. Choosing to ignore the guys, Dean enjoyed his view of the ladies. When he caught a perticulalry good view of Mrs. Hottie, his imagination started to run away from him ****… ****until he reminded himself he might have to kill her.**

**No sooner had he had the thought then someone grabbed him, pinning him to the back wall.**

"**Not very subtle, are you Bronzy?****" ****He grunted.**

**Brozy's golden eyes burned with rage.**

"**You try ANYTHING,****" ****he hissed, ****"****I will rip you apart.****"**

**Dean tried not to wince when he was slammed against the wall again for what Dean was sure was Bronzy's punctuation for a not so idle threat, in an effort to put some distance between his and Pale-guy-with-a-temper's face he laid his head against the wall, and grinned. **

_**You like your food still screaming?**_

**The pale man's glare turned to a look of horror, almost throwing Dean to the side, Bronzy wiped the dried liquid from his mouth and quickly rejoined his group. Dean noticed the girls had just finished paying for their purchases when Bronzy took his wife by the arm and started heading towards the door.**

_**You have blood on your breath.**_

**Bronzy froze, and stood there with his back facing him. A growl, low and deep vibrated the air and they were gone, the ballet slippers made it hard to follow and by the time Dean got outside, the group was gone. Slowly but surly making his way back to the Impala, Dean fished his cell phone out of his pocket. He didn't know how many of these things were out there, but if they fed on blood he had to warn his brother. Leaving a message for Sam to call him back, Dean headed to the only motel in town.**

**An hour later, he still hadn't heard from Sam. Trying to keep his mind off his growing anxiety, Dean studied the map he had picked up on his way to the motel. He found La Push and mentally calculated how long it would take him to get out that way. He was jerked out of his thoughts by his cell phone ringing loudly from the end table.**

"**Hey Bobby,****" ****he sighed.**

"**You okay?****"**

"**I'm fine.****" ****he lied.**

**Bobby didn't need to worry too, just because Sam is taking a long time doing recon.**

"**Uh-huh, well, I'm spent all day pouring over my books, trying to find anything I can on your golden eyed monsters.****"**

"**And?****" ****Dean ask impantently, ****"****what did you find?****"**

"**Nothing. Not a single reference. You sure they aren't human?****"**

"**Bobby, one of them was reading my mind.****"**

"**So? We've both met psycics.****"**

"**With super speed?****"**

"**You sure it was them?****"**

**Dean glanced over to the slippers that now resided in the trash.**

"**Oh yeah.****"**

"**Well, I can keep looking, but I don't know how much good it will do.****"**

"**Thanks Bobby.****" **

**Dean scanned the map again, tracing the road to La Push with his finger. What was taking Sam so d#$& long? Suddenly a thought struck him.**

"**Hey Bobby ****… ****where were those giant wolf sightings?****"**

"**A place called La Push ****… ****why?****"**


End file.
